No estás sola
by Ai Biam
Summary: AU. Después de ser despedida de su empleo y pelearse con sus jefes, Lucy decide mudarse a Magnolia y empezar desde cero. Allí conocerá a un extraño grupo de amigos y a Levy, la cuál por culpa de una apuesta empezará a salir con el chico que le hizo la vida imposible en el pasado. NaLu, GaLe, Jerza y Gruvia.


Disclaimer: **Fairy Tail y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son de Hiro Mashima. Cualquier hecho ocurrido en esta historia que tenga alguna similitud con algo o alguien fuera de ella, es pura coincidencia.**

* * *

**1**

**"Bienvenida a Magnolia"**

* * *

"Hay demasiado ruido", pensaba. Hacía calor y de vez en cuando se acariciaba el cuello y la frente, limpiándose el sudor que le corría por la piel. Tenía su maleta rosa al lado de donde estaba sentada, en uno de los tantos bancos que había en la estación, y de vez en cuando levantaba la vista del libro para ver si la maleta seguía donde la había dejado.

"Demasiado ruido", volvió a pensar. Era esa hora del día en donde el Sol aún no había salido del todo y el cielo se adornaba de un tinte azul oscuro con unas nubes blancas que pasaban por allí.

Había mucha gente para ser tan temprano, se fijó ella cuando llegó a la estación hacía unos minutos. Ahora intentaba leer un libro que se había llevado en su bolso de mano para ir leyéndolo por el camino.

Pero aquella mañana todo le molestaba más y no se concentraba para leer. Se había despertado hacía dos horas y había dormido tres. Estaba nerviosa y de mal humor. Los pasos de la gente y el ruido de las maletas chocando con el suelo, los trenes que iban y venían, la señora de megafonía que iba avisando de las salidas y llegadas. Unos niños que estaban sentados en el banco de al lado gritando y riendo, un señor esperando la llegada del tren chillándole a su teléfono, una señora comprando un refresco en una máquina expendedora y diciéndole a su hija pequeña que no podía comprarle caramelos. Las voces, los sonidos, los ruidos se le clavaban en la cabeza, como si tuviera unos altavoces gigantes alrededor suyo y estuviera escuchando música a todo volumen. Todo le mareaba y le ponía de mal humor en aquel momento.

Se frotó los ojos con la mano derecha. No faltaba mucho para que pudiera marcharse de allí por fin. De la estación, alejarse de aquella ciudad contaminada. Todavía no había asimilado lo que estaba haciendo, pero sabía que era lo mejor para ella. Para todos.

Llevaba casi media hora esperando hasta que por fin escuchó a la señora de megafonía anunciar su tren. Guardó su libro en el bolso de forma que se arrugara lo menos posible y miró hacia la derecha buscando el que sería su transporte.

Al principio era un punto en la lejanía, pero más tarde pudo ver cómo un tren blanco de gran longitud se aproximaba a su andén. Era más grande y estaba más limpio que los otros trenes que había allí, sin grafitis pintados ni arañazos.

Se levantó del banco para observar mejor, y se puso más nerviosa de repente al ver que la gran máquina estaba llegando cada vez con menos velocidad hasta detenerse.

No fue corriendo hacia las puertas que se abrían, pues tenía que esperar a que bajaran las personas que iban dentro. En aquella parada subió más gente de la que bajó. Se preparó para subir, agarró su maleta rosa con decisión y se colgó cómodamente el bolso en un hombro. Llegó hasta el frente de la puerta con un número 7 marcado, uno de los vagones de clase turista y donde su asiento se encontraba.

Esperó a que aquellos que iban delante de ella subieran para que llegara su turno y poder llegar a su asiento sin prisas y sin empujones. Ayudó a un señor mayor que estaba enfrente a subir los últimos escalones.

—Gracias, joven –dijo aquel hombre con la cara llena de arrugas y una amplia sonrisa, una vez que se subió al tren y miró a la chica. Ella le devolvió el gesto y volvió a coger su maleta para subir ella misma al transporte.

La maleta que había escogido para llevar pesaba 23 kilos con toda la ropa y las cosas que llevaba dentro. Sus demás pertenencias las había empaquetado en cajas y esperaba que en unos días llegaran a su nuevo piso.

Puso fuerza en el agarre de la maleta y subió el primer escalón, impulsándose hacia delante. Se dio cuenta de lo mucho que pesaba su equipaje y de que habría sido mejor idea no echar tantas cosas. Cuando estaba a punto de subir el segundo escalón, sintió cómo su pie derecho perdía el equilibrio al subir y se resbaló, soltando la maleta por el susto y dejándola caer.

Pero no llegó a oír el ruido del equipaje chocar contra el suelo.

—¡Cuidado! –oyó la chica desde detrás suya. Se sostuvo en la barandilla del tren y subió ahora hasta el segundo escalón para darse la vuelta y ver de quién era aquella voz.

Un joven de más o menos su edad había cogido su maleta antes de que esta se cayera y ahora se la ofrecía para devolvérsela. Ella lo miró a los ojos y se preguntó si eran de color marrón oscuro o totalmente negros.

—Gracias –dijo ella, y se dio cuenta de lo mucho que le tembló la voz al hablar. Cogió la maleta y con ayuda del chico consiguió subirla al tren.

—Pesa bastante, un poco más y me habría aplastado el pie –exclamó él, y vio como sonreía a su propia broma.

—Sí, lo siento mucho –dijo un poco apenada por la situación.

Un hombre trajeado estaba esperando para entrar y los dos jóvenes se dieron cuenta de que estaban en medio. Avanzaron hasta el pasillo donde la gente comenzaba a ocupar sus sitios y otros ya estaban sentados.

Miró su ticket para saber el número de su asiento. Se giró para ver cómo el chico también miraba el suyo y lo volvía a guardar en el bolsillo de su pantalón.

No se dijeron nada más y vio como él daba media vuelta y se iba hacia el vagón contrario. Ella se dispuso a entrar al suyo, arrastrando la maleta detrás suya y notando el aire acondicionado más fuerte al entrar al vagón número 7.

Vio al anciano al que había ayudado a subir en el lado derecho, mirando ensimismado la ventana y a punto de quedarse dormido en cualquier momento. Vio caras conocidas de hace unos minutos, personas que como ella estaban esperando al tren en la estación. Empujó la maleta, buscando el número en los laterales de los asientos, hasta que encontró el suyo por fin en el lado izquierdo.

Había comprado el segundo asiento de la fila, justo al lado de la ventana. Se fijó en donde estaban los aseos por si los necesitaría, justo al fondo del pasillo, y después miró hacia arriba para ver el sitio donde se dejaba el equipaje, pero vio que allí en ese pequeño hueco era imposible que entrase su maleta de 23 kilos. Buscó otro lugar mejor, pero con la gente todavía por los pasillos era difícil tener una visión amplia de todo el vagón. Pensó que a lo mejor nadie se sentaba a su lado y así podría poner la maleta junto a ella y no molestaría.

Llegó hasta su lugar al lado de la ventana, hizo fuerza para que la maleta cupiera entre los asientos y se sentó y suspiró, por fin tranquila.

Aún había personas subiendo al tren. Rezó para que ninguna de esas personas fuera su compañera de asiento. Quería estar tranquila durante el viaje y no tenía ganas de quitar la maleta que estaba a su lado. De repente se tensó e intentó estirarse un poco para acomodarse. Le escocían los ojos por el sueño y estaba cansada de llevar toda la semana preparando cosas.

Volvió a mirar por la ventana para ver por última vez aquella ciudad que había sido su hogar por un tiempo. No se arrepentía de irse. Casi no tenía buenos recuerdos de ella y pensó que a lo mejor estaba siendo insensible. Recordó el motivo por el que se iba de aquella ciudad y ahora estaba más segura de que lo que hacía era lo correcto. Estaba harta de aquel sitio, y de todas formas sabía que nadie la echaría de menos.

Cerró los ojos al sentir un leve dolor en la cabeza, esperando a que se fuera. Oyó cómo se cerraba y abría la puerta del vagón, con personas entrando y saliendo sin parar. Abrió los ojos al oír cómo se cerraban las puertas principales del tren y supo que pronto se marcharían.

Escuchó bajo sus pies el ruido del motor encendido, preparándose para su larga trayectoria. Poco a poco se fue moviendo y ella pudo ver cómo los que estaban afuera se iban alejando y haciéndose más pequeños, hasta que el tren salió de la estación por fin.

"Hasta nunca", pensó ella, sonriendo y viendo cómo aquella ciudad pasaba por delante suya y se iba alejando. Pero era ella la que se alejaba en realidad.

—Disculpa –la voz que sonó la sacó de sus pensamientos. Giró la cabeza para ver de nuevo al chico que la había ayudado antes.

Él la estaba mirando, con esos ojos negros o marrones, apoyado en el asiento. Señaló el sitio vació y preguntó:

—Este es mi sitio, ¿puedes dejar la maleta en otro lado?

Pestañeó varias veces, como procesando lo que le había dicho.

—¿Eh? Ah, sí. Perdona –respondió ella, y se levantó para quitar la maleta de entre los dos asientos y dejarla en el pasillo. Él se apartó para dejarle espacio.

—Si quieres te la subo –se ofreció él, señalando con un dedo hacia arriba-. Aunque pensándolo bien, creo que es imposible que quepa ahí.

Ella levantó la vista y opinó lo mismo; aquel hueco era solo para las maletas más pequeñas.

—Pero hay una zona allí delante del vagón para poner el equipaje grande –dijo él, esta vez señalando hacia delante del vagón.

Tenía razón, había un montón de maletas apiladas unas encima de las otras, en un hueco allí donde no molestaba a nadie. No lo había visto antes por toda la aglomeración que había en el pasillo.

—Deja, yo la llevo, a ver si hay sitio para ella –dijo él, cogiendo la maleta y llevándola hasta donde estaban las otras. Ella no dijo nada, se quedó con la boca abierta mirándolo y viendo cómo subía fácilmente su maleta de 23 kilos encima de otra de color azul.

Se dio cuenta de que estaba en medio del pasillo cuando una señora intentaba pasar por un lado suyo, empujándola levemente. Se volvió a sentar al lado de la ventana para no molestar a nadie más, esperando a que volviera el chico.

—Ya está –dijo él cuando regresó, sonriendo ampliamente. Se quedó mirándolo, viendo cómo se sentaba al lado de ella.

—Gracias… -susurró ella. Se sintió muy tímida en ese momento y se maldijo por ello.

Él le dijo un "no hay de qué" y se sacó unos auriculares de la mochila que llevaba y se los puso. Sacó un móvil del bolsillo de su pantalón y lo conectó al otro aparato. Ella no dijo nada más, tampoco tenía ganas de empezar una conversación ni una amistad nueva, así que giró la cabeza para mirar por la ventana y vio que el tren ya iba a bastante velocidad y casi no le daba tiempo a ver todo el paisaje con claridad.

Cerró los ojos e intentó quedarse dormida. Quiso olvidarse de aquel chico que estaba sentado a su lado, escuchando música y mirando algo en su móvil. Quiso olvidarse de todo por un momento y pensar en que de ahora en adelante las cosas serían distintas. Ahora todo iría bien.

Cuando sintió que iba acurrucándose en los brazos de Morfeo, notó el codo del chico tocar su brazo y eso la volvió a la realidad. Abrió los ojos y se giró para mirarlo, encontrándolo más pálido de lo normal.

Él se quitó los auriculares de repente, se puso las manos en la cabeza y se apoyó en el asiento de delante. Lo vio palidecer más a cada instante y entonces fue cuando se dio cuenta de que le pasaba algo.

—¿Estás bien? –preguntó ella. Era obvio que no estaba bien.

—Sí, estoy… no. No, no estoy bien –respondió él, levantándose de repente y corriendo a salir del vagón. Vio cómo entraba al pequeño aseo, uno de esos aseos claustrofóbicos donde casi no te puedes mover, y vio cómo cerraba la puerta.

Otras personas sentadas en el mismo vagón se la quedaron mirando, como preguntándose qué es lo que había pasado. Ella ignoró las miradas y volvió a acomodarse en su asiento.

Unos minutos después, el chico volvió.

—¿Qué te ha pasado? –preguntó ella, más curiosa que preocupada.

—Nada. Odio los trenes –dijo él, sentándose de nuevo y cerrando los ojos como si quisiera olvidarse de una pesadilla terrible. Todavía no se había ido la palidez de su rostro y tenía los ojos rojos.

—¿Estás mareado? –fue la conclusión a la que llegó ella. Lo vio asentir un poco-. Pues aún nos queda bastante camino, ¿seguro que aguantarás?

—Tengo que aguantarme. Eso o saltar del tren –respondió él, dándole una sonrisa débil a ella.

Le gustó su sentido del humor, aunque la idea de pasarse el viaje viendo cómo sufría por el mareo no le gustaba mucho.

—Bueno, si te vuelves a encontrar mal avísame para que me aparte –dijo ella poniendo las manos enfrente de forma melodramática.

—Tranquila, he echado casi todo el desayuno ahora en el aseo –le dijo él mirándola y poniendo una mueca de asco, ella se rió pero prefirió no imaginarse la escena.

Pasaron dos horas desde que salieron de la estación. Estaban poniendo una película en las pantallas pequeñas que había en los vagones, aunque no estaba muy interesada en verla y prefería seguir durmiendo. Había dormido casi todo el camino pero se había vuelto a despertar cuando un señor de mediana edad pasó pidiendo los tickets.

Mirando de vez en cuando a las pantallas para ver si reconocía la película, sintió un picor en la nariz y estornudó.

—¿Resfriada? –dijo él, aún con sus auriculares puestos. Todavía estaba pálido por el mareo y había tenido que hacer varias visitas al aseo, el cuál ahora tenía una larga cola para entrar.

—Qué va, es por el aire acondicionado –dijo ella, abrazándose a sí misma. Tenía sus chaquetas en la maleta grande, pero no tenía ganas de levantarse e ir a por ellas.

Estaba cómoda con su acompañante y eso que al principio no le hacía mucha ilusión sentarse con alguien. De vez en cuando alguno de los dos soltaba algún comentario y el otro respondía. Ella le solía preguntar si se encontraba mejor y él le respondía con esos ojos cansados como rogando que alguien detuviese el tren.

Para cuando la película terminó, él decía que ya se sentía un poco mejor. Su color había vuelto a la normalidad y respiraba más tranquilo. Le dijo que se había tomado algo para el mareo y que por fin le estaba haciendo efecto, y ella se alegró por él. Hubo unos momentos donde de verdad le preocupó que el tren tuviera que detenerse por el bienestar del chico.

Por megafonía iban diciendo de vez en cuando las paradas. El tren se había detenido en dos sitios y ella sabía que su parada era la última de todas, por lo que no tenía que preocuparse por si se quedaba dormida.

Se volvió a dormir y cuando se despertó no supo cuánto tiempo había pasado desde entonces. Él seguía escuchando música –o eso suponía ella, aunque no conseguía oír nada de sus auriculares a pesar de estar tan cerca– y hacía rato que daba síntomas de encontrarse mucho mejor.

Ella se dio cuenta de que había gente nueva en el vagón y no reconocía ninguna cara. Había empezado otra película y decidió distraerse leyendo los subtítulos que aparecían en la pantalla cada vez que un personaje hablaba. En los asientos se podía conectar unos auriculares para escuchar el audio de la tele, pero los suyos estaban rotos y no se oían bien.

—¿Vas a Magnolia? –preguntó el joven de repente sin mirarla.

—¿Eh? Ah, sí –respondió ella en voz baja. Estaba tan concentrada leyendo lo que la protagonista de la película estaba diciendo, que no había oído bien al chico.

Él no dijo nada más y giró la cabeza para mirar por la ventana del asiento del otro lado del vagón, y ella agradeció su silencio y volvió a concentrarse en la película.

Pasó otra hora y otra parada más y ella se preguntó cuánto faltaría para llegar a su destino. La película había terminado hacía unos minutos y ahora las pantallas estaban apagadas.

—Ya no hay más paradas, creo –dijo él de repente. Ella se preguntó si le había leído la mente o es que estaba pensando lo mismo.

—Bien, estoy deseando llegar –contestó, pensando en si sacar su libro para leerlo o volver a intentar dormirse hasta que llegaran.

—Eh, escucha esto –dijo él, quitándose uno de los auriculares y ofreciéndoselo a ella.

Lo miró extrañada hasta que lentamente cogió el auricular.

—Tranquila, no te va a morder –le dijo él con una mueca en su rostro.

Se lo puso en el oído y se dio cuenta de que no sonaba nada. Él pulsó algo en su móvil y entonces un sonido suave le inundó el sentido.

Al principio era un piano, y más tarde se oyó el sonido de una guitarra y la voz grave de un chico. No reconoció la canción y le miró como esperando alguna respuesta. Las demás voces del vagón se oían distantes y ahora sentía como si los únicos que iban en el tren eran solamente ellos dos.

Él le miró con esos profundos ojos oscuros.

—¿Te gusta? –le preguntó él.

Ella fue notando como se le encendía algo en el corazón y un calor inundaba sus mejillas.

—Sí, pero no sé quiénes son.

—Es de un grupo que toca en algunos locales en Magnolia. Está bastante bien para ser de ellos –le dijo sin dejar de observarla. Ella apartó la mirada, avergonzada sin siquiera saber por lo que avergonzarse.

Terminó la canción y entonces comenzó otra, pero él no hizo ademán de quitarle el auricular y los dos siguieron así por varios minutos. Ella tuvo que acercarse un poco a él para que el auricular no se cayera de su oído, notando como sus brazos se rozaban.

"_Próxima parada: Ciudad de Magnolia"_, pudo escuchar entre la música y con el oído que tenía libre. Por la ventana vio cómo iban dejando los paisajes verdes y se iban adentrando en zonas con edificios y viviendas.

—¡Por fin! –gritó el chico de repente, tirando del auricular y haciendo que éste cayera del oído de ella. Lo guardó en su mochila y miró por la ventana-. Unos minutos más y salto del tren.

Ella no le miró pero se sonrió por su comentario. Pensó en que por fin podría bajarse de allí y caminar por la ciudad que desde ahora sería su hogar. Estaba deseando llegar y estirar las piernas, ya que se había pasado casi todo el trayecto sentada menos una vez que había ido al aseo.

El tren fue llegando por fin a la estación de Magnolia y los que quedaban en el tren fueron recogiendo sus cosas. El joven se ofreció por ella a ir a por su maleta rosa y se la trajo intacta, regalándole una de sus sonrisas. Fueron bajando del tren y ella notó cómo el aire caliente de la estación la recibía. El ruido de los trenes y la gente hablando la rodearon de repente pero esta vez no se sintió mareada. Estaba contenta porque por fin habían llegado y no paraba de sonreír.

—¡Pensaba que no lo contaba! –dijo el chico cuando bajó del tren, agarrando su mochila y colgándosela en la espalda-. Me dan ganas de besar el suelo.

—Adelante, aunque no parece estar muy limpio. –rió ella mientras sacaba unos papeles de su bolso de mano.

Se fijó en que él ya se estaba despidiendo pero lo detuvo antes.

—¡Espera! ¿Conoces esta dirección? –le preguntó, enseñándole los papeles que llevaba-. Soy nueva aquí y no conozco absolutamente nada.

—¿Nueva en la ciudad? –miró el papel que ella le enseñaba y cambió el gesto de repente-. Lo siento, no sé donde está esa calle. No me suena de nada, vivo aquí, pero esta ciudad es tan inmensa...

—Tranquilo, llamaré a un taxi –dijo ella sonriendo, y se le ocurrió una idea de repente-. ¿Adónde vas? Si vas en taxi, ¿te importa que lo compartamos?

Vio como él miraba su móvil y se pasaba la mano por el pelo.

—No, tengo que ir a un sitio cerca de aquí –dijo él sonriendo.

Hubo un silencio de unos segundos donde a ella le dio tiempo a pensar en que no sabía su nombre. Se habían pasado toda la mañana juntos y ahora le extrañaba despedirse de él. Pensó en presentarse primero y darle las gracias de nuevo por ayudarla. Pensó muchas cosas en pocos segundos, pero al final no dijo nada.

—Me tengo que ir, a ver si nos vemos por casualidad de nuevo –exclamó él. Se fue alejando, levantó una mano y le guiñó un ojo-. Por cierto, bienvenida a Magnolia.

Se fue corriendo hasta la salida de la estación y ella lo vio desaparecer por las escaleras. Se quedó allí quieta sin saber qué hacer y se dio cuenta de que estaba sonriendo.

Salió de su trance y suspiró. Había sido un buen viaje de ida, pero aún faltaba lo peor; llegar al que sería su nuevo piso y averiguar el modo de hacerlo sin perderse. Lo mejor sería llamar a un taxi para evitar sustos, pero temía que le costase mucho dinero el viaje.

Sacó un pequeño espejo de su bolso y se miró en él. Su reflejo le devolvió una mirada cansada, con el pelo rubio un poco revuelto y se pasó la mano por el flequillo para peinárselo. Pensó en que no debía perder más el tiempo en aquella estación llena de gente. Con el arrepentimiento de no haberse podido presentar al chico, cogió su maleta rosa de 23 kilos y se dirigió hacia la salida.

* * *

**4/8/2015. Juguemos un rato a ser escritores y a aprender sobre lo que leemos. No más promesas, solo quiero hacer las cosas un poco mejor. El siguiente capítulo ya está casi terminado. Saludos y gracias a los que lean.**


End file.
